1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of electric heating devices, and to the particular field of resistive element igniter type electric heating devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people require the use of a lighter while out of doors. The lighter can be used to light cigarettes, campfires or the like. The lighter is ignited and is then used to ignite the item of interest.
In the past, people have used matches as well as cigarette lighters for this purpose. When out of doors, these igniters are susceptible to being blown out by wind, rain or like environmental factors. This can be extremely frustrating, especially if the person has a limited time or a limited supply of igniter material.
Therefore, there is a need for an igniter device that is not susceptible to environmental factors such as wind, rain or the like.
Still further, using a cigarette lighter out of doors may require the user to maintain a firm grasp on the lighter, such as when the lighter is being used by a fisherman whose hands may be damp and slippery. Dropping a cigarette lighter overboard is obviously an undesirable situation.
Therefore, there is a need for an igniter device that is not susceptible to environmental factors such as wind, rain or the like, and which can be firmly gripped.
Another source of frustration is a lighter device that is out of fuel. If one is using matches, the eminent exhaustion of match supply will be apparent; however, if one is using a hand-held lighter device, such loss of fuel will not be so apparent. A user is therefore required to remember to fuel his lighter periodically.
Therefore, there is a need for an igniter device that is not susceptible to environmental factors such as wind, rain or the like, and which can be firmly gripped and which is less likely to run out of power than prior art devices.